Phoenix Hadrianna Potter
by ArikaEnnoid
Summary: A myterious note leaves Dumbledore with only the choices of revealing the secrets of Phoenix who goes by Harry life. Dumbledore!Bashing. Rated T for language and child abuse.


**_A/N: Alright, so this is an idea that is kinda overused and so I decided I would take a stab in the dark at it and put my twist on it. ALSO, THE BOOKS DIVERGE FROM CANNON! This takes place in fifth year._**

Albus Dumbledore liked to think that he was a brilliant man with few flaws and great plans. He planned the majority of things that happened in his life; therefore, he had fewer mistakes than the average person. He leaned back in his chair and paused to unwrap a lemon drop. He had just settled when there was a sudden bright flash of gold and electric green. Albus frowned for a moment before reaching for the small envelope that was perched on top of a stack of seven books. Without touching a book, choosing to be safe rather than sorry, Albus opened what seemed to be a letter before reading the titles of the books.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_  
_By opening this letter, you have sworn on your life and magic to read the seven books given to you. {Hadrianna Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hadrianna Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Hadrianna Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hadrianna Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hadrianna Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Hadrianna Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hadrianna Potter and the Deathly Hallows} You must gather the following: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Riddle jr., Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Phoenix Hadrianna Potter. More than the aforementioned may be invited and the venue is left to you to be decided. The task of reading these books in the presence of these (living)persons must be completed within four months—no more._

Dumbledore stared at the abrupt note for a moment, attempting to find a loophole or a signature. It suddenly dawned on him that given the thickness of the books and the allotted time scale he would have probably have only two months to find and capture Bellatrix and Voldemort without killing them. Of course, he already had an idea of where they were located but convincing them to come to the castle without killing everyone within..?  
Albus shook his head sadly and reached beneath his desk for a jar of shimmering blue powder. He sighed heavily and folded his wizened hands beneath his chin with closed eyes. He stood suddenly and swiftly to go collect the Malfoy boy and question him on the whereabouts of his aunt.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore nearly had a heart attack when he found another letter on her desk the next day. He used a complex charm to see if any spells or charms had placed on the envelope. When he saw that none had he heaved a near silent breath of relief and opened the letter. It merely said:  
Expect my arrival on October 13. Lord Voldemort  
The lack of fan-fare that Tom put into his note nearly scared Albus more than the prospect of him coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

If there was one thing that Phoenix Hadrianna Potter, better known as Hadrianna Potter or Harry, prided herself on, it was her ability to keep secrets. She could and had kept secrets about herself almost from the moment she turned three. Not to mention the plethora of secrets others had trusted her with. Many secrets she didn't even allow herself to think of. However, everything anyone had ever told her was locked away safe in her brain and only she held the key.

Harry ran her hand through her hair as she finished her lesson plans for the D.A. She planned to start the next session by teaching the Ferula spell—not very defensive but still useful. She balanced on two legs of her chair and stared up at the ceiling wondering what Sirius was doing. A sudden flash of gold and bright green (her two favorite colors) distracted her enough to send Harry crashing to the floor as a white envelope slowly floated gracefully towards her. She opened it and raised her eyebrows at the spidery handwriting.

_Prepare, Phoenix Hadrianna Potter, for all __**will**__ be revealed._

And with that, she fainted.

I feel like this is kind of rushed. As it is, this is only a bit over 600 words but it's just a prologue. I am working on the chapters so that I can post the entire book at once but I might not be able to get that up for another year depending on how busy I am. I do NOT own any characters or the basic Harry Potter plot. I do own the little bits that I will put in and change though.


End file.
